Old Wounds
by SilverRider
Summary: PRDT Jason returns to Angel Grove to face the past, which has left scars in his life, and to let go of his love for one woman. Please do a little R&R...Ch 5 had finally been added after years!
1. Golden Return

**Disclaime**r: Power Rangers Dino Thunder belongs to Disney. Not me…..I'm not making any profit from this. But I do own the morphing call. And any characters you don't recognize, they belong to me

**Author's Note**: For friendships new and old, may the ring of strong friendships never end

**Time line**: Part of PR normal time line. Jason disappears after Forever Red **_again_**.

* * *

__

Old Wounds

* * *

Inside the busy Chicago airport, passengers rushed from one place to another without a glance, nor a care in the world.

But the same could not be said for a figure in a red shirt and black jeans. He dialed a number and waited for someone on the other end to pick up. After several rings he began to get impatient.

"Come on, pick up the phone." His voice, deep, yet rich at the same time, was on edge. He had flown from New York after a two week visit and was routed via Chicago, due to the fact that a direct flight from New York wasn't available.

"Hello." His dad's voice came over the phone, he groaned, no one was home. "You have reached the Scott residence. Please leave your message along with a contact number."

He grumbled, "Hey Mom, Dad. It's Jase. I'm going to be home tomorrow. Come and pick me up around one-thirty pm. Love you both." He hung up, a smile beaming on his face at the thought of his parents.

He sighed. But he still had yet to face his leaving for the third time, disappearing without a word. It was something he wasn't prepared for. But he wasn't sure when he would be.

He grabbed his duffel bag and walked towards the exit. His flight was ten-thirty tomorrow morning.

* * *

A week later he strolled through the familiar surroundings of Angel Grove High. Memories of his years here came alive with each step. Most of those times were when he was the Red Ranger. God, he sighed, time sure does fly.

He gulped when he heard the echo of a voice he thought was long gone.

_"Hey Jason," The figure in yellow greeted him and turned her attention back to the man in blue next to her. The life in those eyes was now gone, and the smile…_

He shook his head sadly as he turned a corner. He shut his eyes to stop the tears from forming.

_"Hey Angela, how about you and me get together tonight," Zack was heard saying. _

_"No thanks, Zack," Angela said as she closed her locker._

The images faded into nothing, in their wake they left the silent hallway of Angel Grove High, dark and cold.

Shaking his head, he climbed the stairs to the second story of the school where the Science department was.

* * *

He watched him, tall, dark and little bit dangerous. The man on the other side of the door, teaching the class, had gained few pounds since he last saw him. He smirked. Tommy Oliver as he knew him was full of unexpected surprises.

_Ahem -_ Dr. Tommy Oliver, he corrected mentally. He was surprised when his parents told him that Tommy had gotten a degree in science. All those tutoring sessions with Billy must have paid off.

The sound of the bell going off got him back to reality. And he watched the students fill the empty hallway with their presence and chatter.

Now or never, he prayed and walked towards the open door, stopping when he saw Tommy talking to three teens. He smiled as he leaned against the doorway and watched. Teens and trouble did mix together, just ask Bulk and Skull.

Conner McBride; the current Red Ranger's attention was pulled away by a movement near the doorway. He saw a guy in a red shirt and blue jeans leaning and smiling. And he frowned.

Who in the world is he? he thought. But then again the guy didn't look dangerous. He could be the enemy for all he knew. He hated to admit the fact he wasn't as much experienced with the Ranger stuff as Dr. Oliver.

"Um…Dr. Oliver..."

"Yes, Conner?" Tommy replied.

"Sir, there is someone standing near the door," Conner began, "and I believe you-know-who sent him." He coughed, as if he was trying to cover up the words.

Tommy frowned at Conner's words. And turned to see what was worrying him. With one look at his old friend, Tommy smiled and walked to greet his one-time leader.

Ethan saw the change on his mentor's face from a frown to a smile. He gave a frown mixed with confusion. To his surprise, Tommy walked towards the man.

Kira looked worriedly at Conner, as she pushed back her brown hair streaked with blond highlights. "What if this is a trap?" she asked, "He'll be walking right into it."

"Hey, can't we just trust Tommy?" he defended his mentor.

"You can do what you want, Ethan!" Kira glared at him.

"Ahem," Tommy coughed aloud; he had heard every single word.

All three current Rangers turned to face him.

"I would like all three of you to meet my best friend, Jason Lee Scott."

Ethan was the first to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Ethan."

"Kira," the girl in yellow said.

"Conner," Conner replied not making any effort to be friendly. The tone of his voice clearly stated his feelings. "Now if you'll excuse me, Dr. Oliver, I have soccer practice to attend," he said as he collected his belongings and marched out.

"That went well," Jason said.

* * *

Conner hissed out a breath once he was out of the class. There was something strange about Jason, yet familiar. It was something he couldn't put his finger on. He wasn't a person who would be rude, and never intended to be rude. But this one time he was, and he hated it. Why, he wasn't sure.

He hissed out another breath before picking up his bag, and leaving for the practice.

* * *

"So, why did you leave?" Tommy asked his friend who was staring out of the window. He had dismissed the class not long ago because he was eager to talk to his friend.

Jason sighed, unsure of what to say. He stayed silent for a long time.

"Jason?" Tommy tried again.

Jason stared out the window, still not looking at his friend. How was he to explain why he had hidden again? He shook his head, clearing it of his rising thoughts.

"I can't say, Tommy," Jason said, his deep voice full of emotions, as he watched Conner practice.

"Of course you can; you just need time," Tommy said as he stood beside his friend. "Hey, we all know how much Trini's death affected you."

Jason turned sharply, and looked at Tommy with shock written on his face. His friend said it so calmly and gently it had him wondering what else Tommy knew of his feelings for the former Yellow Ranger. But what Tommy didn't know was that Jason and Trini were secretly married just a month before her untimely departure.

"How do you know?" Jason barely managed to say, as he watched Tommy walk to his desk and collect his stuff.

"We have been best friends since you broke the spell and…."

"And what?" Curiosity got better of him.

"And let me join the team," he whispered before making his way out of the class room.

That got Jason grinning. It was a memory he was very fond of. He could still feel the thrill of when he knew the spell was broken.

"True. But you're trying to change the subject here, Bro." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Tommy was unexpectedly struck with the humor in Jason's voice, he stayed calm and tried everything in his power not to jump up with joy. It had been years since his friend was himself. Or rather, close to it, this moment.

"Uh huh, sure Bro, whatever you say," Tommy said in a teasing tone as Jason caught up with him.

And the two old friends bantered like teenagers, as they climbed down the stairs.

* * *

Ethan and Kira sat near the picnic tables, eating burgers and drinking soft drinks, while watching Conner play.

"He's acting odd," Ethan said, after he sipped his drink.

"No kidding, I mean he was downright rude to Mr. Scott. He's lucky that Dr. Oliver wasn't pissed at him."

"Surprisingly, he wasn't. I think he was more happy to see his friend than worried about Conner's remark."

"Uh huh," she agreed as she took a bite of her burger.

"You know something?" Ethan began, "I find something familiar about him."

"About who?" Kira asked.

"Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Scott?" Kira exclaimed, and she choked on her burger.

"Yep."

"Like what?" she asked, coughing.

"I can't pinpoint it, but something is familiar," he said thoughtfully. "Like he's part of…" Ethan trailed off, unable to explain his theory.

"Part of?" she pressed her friend.

"I can't explain it," he said in annoyance and then frowned. He could solve a computer problem, kill a virus, take apart and put a computer together within minutes and he was having trouble explaining a simple situation, some genius he turned out to be.

"Ethan…are you all right?" Kira asked as she nudged him gently.

"Uh, oh yeah, I'm fine."

Some time passed as the two sat in silence.

No one had spoken until Ethan saw Tommy and Jason heading towards them.

"Uh oh, don't look now," Ethan said, his tone was almost singing.

"Why?" Kira asked, confused.

"Dr. Oliver is heading our way."

"Ouch," Kira said as she made a face. "Conner is good as dead."

"True," Ethan agreed. And sat up straight when Tommy approached the table.

"Okay guys, since school is over I'm taking Jason to my place, and when Conner finishes his soccer practice tell him to come and see me when he can, or he'll have detention for a week," Tommy said quickly before leaving.

"Ooohhh, now he's done it." Kira winced.

"Done what?" Conner joined his friends. He was breathing heavily; when he saw a cold drink on the table he grabbed it and drank it in one go.

"Nothing," Kira spoke up. "But you gotta see Dr. Oliver."

"Why?"

"He didn't say," Ethan told him and he shrugged. "But he did say if you don't see him, you'll get detention."

"What!!!!!!!" Conner's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, detention over what? He didn't do anything wrong as far as he remembered. "Okay, I'll see him on my way home!" and he flopped next to Ethan on the bench.

* * *

"Jason!" Kat greeted him with a hug and smiled. Tommy chuckled at his wife. She turned to give him a glare. "And you…" Her voice was stern and she wagged her finger at her husband. "… you never said anything about bringing him along!"

Tommy grinned. "Now Honey." He brought out his sweetest smile and voice. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah right," the former Pink Ranger scoffed. "By the way, I'm offended that you don't have a Pink Ranger in the new team," she said as she guided Jason into her home. Tommy's jaw dropped open.

Jason's deep laugh could be heard. "Still haven't changed, have you?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I resent that," Tommy said in a hurting tone. Kat laughed as she planted a kiss on Tommy's cheek.

"Poor falcon," she teased.

"If I'm the falcon, then who's he?" Tommy winked at Jason.

"The…well…um…The Gold Ranger." She shrugged.

"HA, beat that," Jason said as he poked his tongue out at Tommy.

"She's my wife, so there."

Jason felt like he had been stabbed with those words, wounded beyond repair, life went out of his eyes, his face firmed, and he nodded. "You win Bro," he said, before taking a deep breath. "So can I freshen up?" he asked Kat.

Pained and confused at Jason's change of emotions, Kat nodded. "Sure, I'll show you to the bathroom." She led the way, leaving Tommy standing in the lounge room.

Tommy frowned, as he watched Jason walking away. Jason was acting strange, not himself, not like the Jason he knew. There was a change in the former Red Ranger, he knew that for a fact, but what caused it he wasn't sure of. Tommy paced back and forth, trying to think of some way to approach Jason with this.

He remembered his friend's earlier reaction when he mentioned Trini. Tommy closed his eyes; remembering the pain of losing a beloved Yellow Ranger was hard, the news of her death was still fresh even after the three years since her passing. To him she was the only Yellow Mighty Morphing Power Ranger. Aisha was good, but she wasn't Trini, the quick minded, gentle and sharp.

Lost in his memories of the very first Yellow Ranger, he didn't notice the tears sliding down his own cheeks. She had been young, full of the life ahead of her, tragically cut short. The sound of the bell ringing brought him back to reality.

He frowned, wondering who could come here at this time of day. He walked towards the door as he wiped the tears from his face on the sleeve of his white shirt.

As he opened the door, on the other side stood the current Red Ranger. Conner.

"Conner?" he said, a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting the boy right now.

"That's my name." Conner grinned.

"Well, this is a surprise. Come in," he said as he gestured.

Conner nervously entered, last time he came here was right after he got the powers. But right this moment it was a different situation.

"Well, what brings you by?" Tommy asked.

"You wanted to see me, right?"

"Oh yeah." He had already forgotten about it.

"Tommy, who is it?" An Australian accent came for the kitchen as its owner made her way to the front door.

"Kat, I would like you to meet Conner," he told his wife, who happily shook Conner's hand. "Conner, this is my wife Kat."

"Mrs. Oliver," Conner said in a polite manner, but his face muscles flinched. He didn't expect anyone else to be around. He wanted to speak to Dr. Oliver alone.

"Why don't you two come in the kitchen. I'm making some fresh lemonade, you can talk it over while drinking."

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Oliver, I'm not staying long."

"Please, I insist."

Conner looked over at Tommy, who shrugged in reply. And both followed Kat into the kitchen.

* * *

Jason sighed as he closed the door behind him. He knew Tommy wanted to know the reasons for his leaving, and about how he felt about Trini's death. He was in the car when she died. Sitting next to her, talking and laughing along, but neither of them had seen the other car coming.

What happened after that was a blur, he only remembered slight details of it. His Trini died on impact. And there was nothing they could do to save her.

_His eyes opened and closed. He was barely breathing. _

_"His pulse is too low," he had heard someone say. _

_"Trini…Tri.." he was losing the battle to live._

_"Who's Trini?" the first man asked again. _

_"His companion from the accident," a female voice said. _

_"Dr. Crane, what's the patient's situation?"_

_"His or hers?" she asked as she wrote a note on the clipboard. _

_"He's going be fine," she said. "But the other one…" He never finished hearing her words since he was unconscious. _

_He was still in the hospital, two weeks to the day since the crash. No one had told him anything about Trini's condition. He had asked, but no one had the courage to tell him. _

_He was getting impatient with the nurses' murmurs behind his back. Just when he was going to shout at the person who was coming inside the room to leave him alone, he saw his doctor walk in. _

_"Hello Jason, My name is Camille Crane, and I happened to be the attending doctor when you and your friend were brought in." _

_"My wife," he whispered. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." _

_"Trini's my wife," he said, after taking a deep breath. "And I'm still waiting to know how she is."_

_"Mr…Mr. Scott," Dr. Crane said when she found her voice, "I'm sorry to tell you your wife died at the scene." _

_Color drained from his face. "No, that's…that's a lie," he protested. _

_"I'm really am sorry, Mr. Scott..."_

Jason's world was shattered after that. How he survived without her love for the last three years, he didn't know. He would continue to live, with or without her. But his life was now pointless, and he didn't have anyone to share his joys and his sorrows with.

That was itself a curse, he thought, as the tears slid down his cheeks. He got up from the floor and turned on the water, splashing the cold liquid on his face. Afterwards he grabbed the towel and wiped his face.

He knew it was time to face the music, and exited the bathroom.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…….

R&R….please on your way out…yes that tiny box which says submit review


	2. Wrath of Pink

**Disclaime**r: Power Rangers Dino Thunder belongs to Disney, not to me…..I'm not making any profit from this...

**Author's Note**: For friendships new and old, may the ring of strong friendships never end.

**Time line: ** Read Ch 1 timeline (as of now I seem to have my time line mixed up) Oh well. 

_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_

"You did what?" Kat scowled at Conner; she had heard every word Tommy had said to the current Red Ranger.

"Now Kat," Tommy began as he walked towards his wife, but smartly shut his mouth when he received a sharp glare from the former Pink Ranger and stepped back with his hands in the air.

"I'm not talking to you!" she snapped, then turned her gaze on Conner.

Conner winced, somehow wishing that she hadn't overheard the conversation, but now he was in trouble and didn't have Ethan or Kira by his side; he had to make do. He had heard that women can shoot daggers from their gazes, and here he was experiencing it firsthand. Lucky me, he thought sarcastically.

"Mrs. Oliver…" Conner began, but trailed off, not knowing how to explain his rudeness earlier. He looked at his teacher, hoping for some guidance, but Dr Oliver was pretending not to be paying attention. Even if he was, there was no way he was getting bailed out. Conner sighed and turned to face the wrath of a woman he had just met.

"Don't you 'Mrs. Oliver' me!" She wagged her finger at him. "And Tommy's not going to bail you out either, until you tell me why you were rude, or apologize to Jason."

Tommy bit his lip, he knew Kat was being harsh, but the boy had to learn. Tommy knew he should have spoken to Conner while he had the chance, but he hadn't thought Kat would jump down his throat. Now he knew how wrong he was. Not only was Kat going to grill the boy, but also make him apologize. He winced, there was no way he could bail Conner out without getting a bit of her anger himself. He leaded back and watched her.

For the next five minutes he heard Kat give her 'respect the elders' lecture to Conner. He got up, enough was enough. And she was taking it too far.

"Kat." He gave a slight shake to his wife's shoulder, but got brushed away. "Kat, that's enough!" he nearly snapped.

"Don't tell me when it's enough!" She whirled around to face her husband.

Tommy could see the anger in the blue pools of her eyes. "He made a mistake, Kat," he spoke to her slowly, and saw them change from anger to worry.

Not saying anything, she buried her face in his chest. Tommy nodded to Conner, in his own way letting the Red Ranger know he was free to go.

Conner gave out a loud sigh, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the back door. More precisely he ran out.

After few minutes of silence, Kat pulled back from Tommy's embrace. "I can't stand seeing him in pain, Tommy, I just can't," she said, trying to calm down.

"I know," he agreed, looking at her. "This is the first time in three years I have seen him. He disappeared without a word, without a forwarding address. Trini's death affected him badly…" He trailed off, composing his own pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everyone was affected by her death, we all expected to die in battle, but never in an ordinary car crash."

Tommy nodded. "I know, but I don't know how to help him," he sighed sadly. He loosened his grip on Kat's arms, and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. It had been a long day, he admitted.

"Talk to him," she suggested.

"I tried, but he won't answer. He changed the topic as well." Tears dripped from Tommy's voice at the thought of the pain Jason must be feeling. "He's not the Jason I knew."

Without a word, Kat wrapped her arms around Tommy, giving him her silent comfort, which he needed badly. 

* * *

  
  
Jason stood behind the hallway listening to Kat's lecture to Conner; he silently snickered. It was funny the way she was going on and on about respect. But on the other hand he didn't need Conner's apology, simply because he wasn't affected by the boy's remark. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel at the unknown anger from him. Mad? Angry? Or plain hurt? Or whatever you felt when someone was rude to you without a reason.

Were all these things he was supposed to feel? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to survive the night here, with or without loads of questions. The answers Tommy was searching for: how was he supposed to give them without opening old wounds, the pain he had closed away? The memories he had blocked. The life he was forcing himself to forget.

The risk was too great, too dangerous to think about. He wasn't prepared for it. And Tommy wouldn't be either. He didn't want to lose his sanity, when he had nothing left in the world without the woman he loved. At times he thought a part of him had gone with her, and he was left living in a shell of his own body.

Day in and day out he lived, for what he wasn't sure; he wanted to end his life but found no reason to do so. So here he was, neither happy nor sad. The emotions he had known were no longer there, he never felt them. Now he never wanted them.

A tiny tugging at his feet brought him to reality. He looked down to see a dog, no bigger than the blank space on his helmet, trying hard to untie his shoelaces with his or her teeth. He softened at the sight before him and bent down to pick up the tiny pup, who at his touch gave a growl.

Jason shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips, and pulled off his right shoe with his other foot, letting the puppy explore the strange object. The tiny dog attacked it and whimpered in dismay when the shoe turned over, softly hitting his tiny head, causing Jason to laugh. But this time around the brown-eyed pup allowed Jason to pick him up.

"Hello there," Jason said to the dog, who was inches away from his face in an animated Winnie the Pooh voice. In return the pup wiggled and tried to give Jason few wet kisses. Jason giggled without a sound as he sat down on the floor, with the dog in his lap. He was trying to calm the wiggly pup down, but it was having the opposite effect on his new-found friend.

"Hyped, are you?" he asked, watching the pup move his paws towards him. "OK, what is it?" he asked, bringing his large face closer to the tiny one. When he received wet kisses on his nose, Jason knew he had been tricked; he groaned.

He pulled the dog off his lap and placed him on the floor, allowing him to run free, but the dog scratched at Jason's knee, in his own way telling the former Red Ranger to follow him.

"You want something?" Jason angled his head. The puppy spun in circles, then ran towards the room near the staircase. "OK, playing peek - a - boo, right?" Jason questioned after the dog was away from his sight, but he followed his tiny friend.

He was going to head upstairs when a soft bark from the dinning room got his attention. Giving an amused frown, he walked into the room and looked around. The room was decorated in a simple taste, yet it was rich looking in its own way with earthy colors to suit the dinning set in the middle of the room. He then walked around the table looking for the pup. "Come out from wherever you are," the deep voice sang. He heard another soft bark, but this time he knew it was coming from under the table.

He pulled aside a chair and lowered himself. There stood the cute tiny pup with a rope beside him. When he saw Jason he gave out a delighted bark and again spun in a circle with a small tail wagging in excitement, seeming to welcome Jason into a club that only existed under the table.

Jason grinned; the puppy was getting to him. Getting into him like no one had done before, and he found the sensation a little odd. But he welcomed the new-found feeling. He looked at the dog, then at the rope beside his new companion and took a wild guess at the next game his friend wanted to play.

* * *

  
  
"I hope he isn't getting grilled," Ethan mocked, as he sipped his smoothie. It was late afternoon; he and Kira had been at Haley's café for half an hour, waiting for Conner to show up. 

"Grilled?" Kira raised an eyebrow when she looked up from her notebook. "Fried is more like it."

"Come on, we're talking about Conner here."

"Really, I thought it was a fish we were talking about," Kira responded, waving her hand in front of the Blue Ranger.

Ethan gave her a look, and then pouted.

"Not working." Kira glared at Ethan.

"Darn." He took a quick glance at the door. "He should have been here by now."

"Let's wait till morning, if he doesn't show up we can march to Dr O and demand to know what happened to Conner," Kira announced in a voice which got Ethan in giggles.

"Kira!" Haley, the red haired woman who ran the Cyber Café, called out as well as approached the Yellow Ranger. She looked older than her age, but still dressed in style.

"Yea?" The yellow Ranger whirled around to face the owner.

"You scored yourself a gig, next weekend," she said as she joined the two rangers.

"Cool, what time and what day?"

"Saturday, 7 pm," she told the young singer, "and it's right here." Haley answered the unspoken question.

"Way to go!" Ethan cheered and tried to high five, he lowered his hand when Kira didn't respond.

Kira and Haley swapped glances and rolled their eyes as one, before Kira snickered.

"What?" Ethan asked, baffled, as he looked at Kira, then Haley, before fixing his eyes at Kira.

"Nothing." Kira shrugged and watched Ethan go back to the laptop he was on. "Whatcha playing?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Wrestling."

"Ewww." Kira made a face.

"What's so gross about it?"

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "This game is for idiots," she kindly pointed out, "and you might be one."

Ethan shrugged, and paid attention to the game once more, it took him a few minutes to register what Kira had told him. "Hey, I'm no idiot!" He looked at her.

"Really?" She blinked. "You hang out with the you-know-who."

"And so do you," he told her, and laughed when she poked her tongue out at him.

"I'm only there so you two don't bite each other's heads off."

"Sure, whatever," he smirked, he had fed her the bait and he hoped she would take it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm going all..." he made a drooling face at Kira, "…over a certain Red," and then batted his lashes.

"Oh, what?" she growled at him. "Me all droolly over Conner…" She made an urgh sound, and placed her two fingers in her open mouth, letting Ethan know what she though of his imagination.

"Yea, yea, deny all ya want, but the sparks are there, girl!" He shook his head and went back to his game, before cursing.

"Got beaten up?" Kira asked sweetly. Ethan growled in response. 

* * *

  
  
Conner sighed again, once he was inside his car. He had got a handful of a woman's anger and it shook him to his spine. Shook him bad and he wasn't sure if he was capable of driving to Haley's Café to meet up with Kira and Ethan.

He had dealt with the situation badly, very badly. But if he reasoned with himself, he wasn't used to it, so he had no idea how to handle an angry woman. Or rather an angry friend.

What he had done to Mr. Scott was unforgivable, but there was something about the man he found strangely familiar, yet the man himself was a complete stranger to him. Just stood there near the door and gave him the creeps, even though he didn't look creepy. At the sight of the man earlier he had though Meso-guy must have send him, but when Dr Oliver went to greet the stranger, he was shocked, but confused when he found out he was a friend of his teacher's….that was a different story.

He had never met any of Dr O's friends before and it was the first time he had met his wife. Conner frowned; Dr O never wore a ring, so he had thought his teacher was a single man nearing his thirties. But he was full of surprises. Conner smirked as he started his car; with a last look at his teacher's house Conner drove off to Haley's, with his thoughts trailing behind him. 

* * *

  
  
Kat sighed as she left her husband's embrace. "It's almost time to feed Angel," she told Tommy, as she opened the cupboard to get the dog food out.

Tommy glanced towards the laundry, and found the basket empty. "You might want to find him first." Tommy walked over to Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Smiling, she angled her head slightly. "For what?" she asked him.

"For being you. For what you just did." He kissed her neck.

Feeling the heat from him, her cheeks flushed. "Tommy," she said almost in a song as she gently pushed him away from her. "Jason's around," she hissed, but her eyes told him differently.

"And so?" The former Green Ranger shrugged and tried to pull his wife towards him, and failed.

"What if he sees us?" she said shyly.

Tommy gave her his best wounded puppy look and then a pout.

"No way," she said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now you be a good boy and find Angel, while I make dinner." She shooed him off with a quick kiss on his lips. With a smile she shook her head as she watched him go.

Once he was out of her sight, she sighed. Jason's pain was confusing. The change he had shown earlier was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that the Jason she knew was gone; in his place was someone else. But what caused it was a puzzle.

Yes, she had been told of Trini's death, and everyone's reaction to it. It had been Rocky who told her the news.

_The phone had been ringing when she unlocked her apartment door. She sighed as she quickly placed the shopping bags on the sofa next to her._

_"Hello," she greeted the person over the phone. _

_"Kat, I've been trying to reach you all day!" the former Blue Ranger exclaimed over the phone. _

_"Rocky, what happened?" Her mind thought something had happened to Tanya and the baby; she knew Tanya and Zack had gotten married and all she could think of was the worst._

_"I hate to be the one breaking this, but…" Rocky trailed off. She could hear Kim's sobs over the phone. _

_"Rocky, is everything OK with Tanya?" she asked worriedly._

_"Kat, it's not Tanya," Rocky said; Kat blew out the breath she had been holding. "But it's Trini." _

_She had met the original Yellow Ranger after she passed on the Turbo Powers. She had become instant friends with her. "Well?" she asked after what seemed to be ages. _

_"Kat…Trini died three days ago in a car accident. Jason escaped with minor injuries."_

_"What!!" was all she could say. It wasn't happening, a ranger died in a car accident. They had fought monsters and such a simple thing as an accident claimed a life. "No, that's…that's a lie," she panted. "I…I…I spoke to Trini two weeks ago." _

_"Kat-" Rocky began._

_"No, that's a-" She broke into sobs. When she finally came around, "So, how's everyone holding up?" she asked as she wiped her tears away. _

_"We all are in shock, but Kim has it worst, she hasn't eaten in three days and refuses to believe Trini's gone." Kat bit her lip. _

_"Please let her know on my behalf how sorry I am."_

_"Yea, I will let her know." He took a deep breath and sighed._

_"So what do we do now?" _

_"We'd like you to come home for the funeral if you can."_

_"I'll see what I can do," she said. "No promises, Rocky." _

_"OK, very well," he said before hanging up._

But there had been no indication that Jason took it even more badly. Or even how badly he had taken her death. But worst of all, she wasn't able to attend the funeral. Sending her regrets along with the flowers seemed so little, but that was the best she could do at the time. 

They all had kept in touch with each other; in one letter Tanya had mentioned that Jason was gone, no one knew where. It was like he had disappeared into thin air overnight.

No one even got a letter from him. Except he did show up for the mission on the moon – according to Tommy - then disappeared again till now.

What had caused the former Red Ranger to shut out everyone he knew, including his best friend? Why did he go without telling anyone where he was going? As the questions swam in her head Kat was forced to grip the bench top; she felt a headache coming.

* * *

Tommy whistled softly – as he paced around the lounge room - in hopes of getting the "baby" he and Kat parented to come running in his direction. The pup was only four months old and was already a tiny troublemaker.

Mischief glinted in his eyes, at the look he remembered on Kat's face when he had brought the pup home. But the sadness behind the day never faded. He sighed and sat on the sofa.

She had lost it again, he thought as he looked up at the ceiling. It was the third miscarriage she had had in the last two years. She was into her fourth month when she lost the baby. And the pain of that loss he still felt today, and on a few occasions he also saw it in her eyes. The child they wanted so much, but were never able to have.

Over time he had convinced himself that a child wasn't needed to complete their family. So he had ended up buying the pup which was now the apple of Kat's eye. Their child. He sadly smiled and got up. He needed to find Jason and Angel. Both seemed to have disappeared; he shook his head, but as he was about to place his foot on the step leading to the second story of the house he stopped when he heard a bark from the dining room. Looking closely, he could see the hint of a red shirt and a tiny black spot across from him. He grinned. Jason was playing with Angel, under the table. Walking quietly he leaned on the door jam and cleared his throat loudly. When Jason cursed as he smartly hit his head on the table Tommy laughed.

"So this is where you two have been hiding?" Tommy smirked, with a glint in his brown eyes.

"Er…hello, Tommy," the deep voice greeted sheepishly as one large hand rubbed the back of his head and the other held Angel.

When Angel saw Tommy, he was wiggling in the former Gold Ranger's hand in order to get to him.

Shaking his head in amusement, Tommy gladly took the pup.

"You know," he brought the pup close to his face, "Mommy's been looking all over for you."

Amused at the way Tommy was talking to Angel, Jason raised his eyebrow. "Mommy?"

"Uh huh," Tommy said as he tucked the pup under one arm. "It's time for his dinner and Kat would go nuts if we couldn't find him."

"Ouch." Jason winced. "Well, we better get him to the kitchen then." He watched Tommy put the pup down; as soon as his feet touched the floor he immediately ran for the kitchen, knowing his dinner was waiting for him.

Jason smirked. "He's cute," and turned to face his best friend.

"Yes he is." Tommy nodded. "Now if we don't get to the table, she might whip us," he joked.

"Lead the way." Jason motioned towards the door.

* * *

  
To Be Continued…. 

* * *

  
  
Sorry for the delay. These guys were on holidays. 

Do leave a review on your way out…please.


	3. History Repeats

**Disclaime**r: Power Rangers Dino Thunder belongs to Disney, not to me…..I'm not making any profit from this...

**Author's Note**: For friendships new and old, may the ring of strong friendships never end.

**Time line: **Read Ch 1 timeline (as of now I seem to have my timeline mixed up) Oh well.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ATTN: Sorry for the delay. I know it's been months since I updated this fic. I was lacking motivation and imagination. But those who know the way I work, I gladly appreciate your patience. I promise that the next chapter will not take this long in coming. I hopefully will be able to finish it, soon. Thanking you again for your understanding._**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

He threw the rocks into the lake that was spread out before him. The rays of the setting sun gave the water a layout that even a painting wouldn't able to capture; the feelings wouldn't go into the colors that would go on the paper. But Conner barely noticed the effects or the view, he was too busy with the rocks and the anger he felt.

Common sense took its time tickling through the thick skull that protected his brain. He had jumped to conclusions that were hard to admit; acted badly, that was harder to swallow. But overall he felt stupid for his actions. Something he wasn't used to feeling. But he would accept it this time and let go.

How was he to face his teacher and mentor, after the way he had behaved? He couldn't; of that he was certain, but he wasn't sure as to how Dr O would handle being around him. Jason, ahem, Mr Scott was an important friend to the Doc.

With a half-hearted sigh he threw a rock into the water, only to see it sink rather than glide over the water, then take a dive. Cursing, he gave up; he placed his butt on the sand and blindly watched dusk set in.

He was avoiding going to Hayley's Cyber Café, knowing Ethan and Kira were waiting for him there, he wasn't ready to face them. Not now and not for a while, till he got his old self back. He old self, he snorted, yea right, the goofed up Conner who did nothing but make one line gags, wiping the stressful moods from others.

Yet it shamed him to know he was the leader of the Power Rangers, with only two others that made the Ranger Team. They were to follow his example, his guidance.

_What example, what guidance,_ he thought now; he was nothing but a fool, who for one shouldn't be carrying the power that was entrusted in him. With power like that came responsibilities, which he was sure he wasn't ready for. Heck, he didn't know when he would be ready, maybe never.

He might need to…..

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He jerked slightly, he hadn't heard anyone approach, hadn't even considered that someone would come looking for him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her more bluntly then he intended to.

She snorted, letting him know in her own way his bluntness didn't bother her, "Ditched Ethan at Hayley's," she replied, making a movement in the direction she just came from.

He snickered, "He's gonna be mad then."

"Nah." She waved her hands casually in the air, and sat next to him. He looked so sad, so quiet, it was sort of surprising yet heartbreaking. "So, I take it things didn't go well."

He raised an eyebrow at her soft tone. "Cutting to the chase, are we?" Seeing her lips curl, he paid attention to the view.

Sensing him tense, she tried to lighten up her tone. "Sure, why not, I mean isn't that the best way?" and gave him an innocent look when he shot her a glare.

Something passed between them, jolting them both. Feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason, she began to make patterns in the grass, not wanting to think of what just happened.

_What had happened?_ her mind demanded. She wasn't so sure, but she knew it was something.

Not knowing what to say, he tried to break the ice that had somehow had formed itself between them. "Kira…" he called her softly, when she didn't look, he continued, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…um…" he raked his fingers through his hair and paced, "I didn't mean to shoot you an angry look." He looked at her like a lost child.

Baffled, she looked at him coolly, what anger, she wanted to shout. It wasn't…it hadn't been the anger that passed through them, but something else. "Conner," giving him her most comfortable posture, as she walked towards him. "What are you talking about?"

Gawking at her, he tried to make sense of what he was saying. "Weren't you…mad. I mean," he tilted his head in her direction, "are you…" Confused, he blew out a breath.

Letting a soft laugh escape her lips, she shook her head. "Mad? Who me?" Amusement lit in her eyes. "No, why would I be?" She looked right at him.

It happened again; something sizzled, blurring his vision, of everything but her. He saw the way her brown hair, with streaks of blonde highlights, flowed in the wind. It fascinated him to no end to see her eyes spark in the dusky light, making her look more beautiful then any woman he had ever met.

He saw her mouth move, but heard no sound. Seeing her frown, which looked cute on her, he shook his head. Clearing it from the thoughts that were running through him.

What in the hell was wrong with him? Had he gone mad just after lecture? Why was he thinking of her that way? She was his friend wasn't she? He had no right to see her as more than a friend. It was unsettling him.

Shifting a bit, he tried again. "What were you saying?" Her scowl nearly had him running for his car.

"I was saying that I have a gig this Saturday."

He had to make the effort, he didn't want to be rude. "That's great!" He gave her a grin, that was especially reserved for her.

"You gotta be there!" she exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas day.

Be there? Was she kidding? "Yea …um...sure." Her eyes narrowed, letting Conner know she wasn't buying that lame line. Giving in, "Ok, I'll be there."

Seeing her smile gave him a little comfort.

"So," she linked her fingers together, "how did it go at Dr O's?"

"It was okay." He sounded more than lame now, geez he could win a prize for the dumbest jock in Angel Grove.

Edgy, Kira thought, uncomfortable was her second impression, from the way he moved. What did a guy like him have to be uncomfortable about? Suppressing her amusement, she tried to get the conversation off the ground. "It was okay?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…yea," he conceded.

Knowing she wouldn't get any more out of him, she sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta get going, Mom will be worried." Also to give herself some space to think about what had happened.

"Sure, I'll drop you home," he offered.

"That's okay." She said it too quickly. "I have my bike so I'll ride that," she explained.

Feeling disappointed, he slowly nodded. "Oh, okay," he said and watched her get on her bike and peddle off. It was only then that he realized that he was holding his breath.

Growling at himself, he started the car. _Start behaving, McKnight_, he ordered himself and sped off into the curves of the road.

* * *

Kat watched Angel trotting behind Jason, as if the pup was expecting a treat from the former Gold Ranger. The sun had set; the stars were just coming to life. She watched Jason laugh at the movement made by Angel, the moment so precious she wanted to capture it on film, but she knew it would destroy the meaning behind it.

In the last three hours this was the first time she had see the look of pure joy on Jason's face. It was something she wanted to freeze in her memory forever.

"Cute, huh?" Tommy interrupted her thoughts; he too was smiling at the scene before him.

Returning a smile, she nodded. "I haven't seen Angel take such a like to anyone," she admitted.

And neither had he. Angel wasn't even this open with Kira, Conner and Ethan, but he knew the trio had made attempts to be friendly with him. But around them he was always on his guard, but Tommy had to admit, it was a lot different with Jason.

He didn't know what it was, but he was smart enough to know, he wouldn't question the situation.

"I haven't either," he told her honestly. "But I'll be damned if Angel didn't like Jason."

Kat understood it was also important to her, that Angel would accept Jason. He was their friend from high school and he was an important part of their lives, not because they had been Rangers themselves, but because of him, as Jason Lee Scott. But Kat couldn't deny the fact it was the Power that helped with the bonds too. Even without the power, she knew that the bonds will still be the same.

"So would I."

They both watched Jason playing with the ball, making the pup bark in excitement and in frustration. Then without a warning he rolled the ball on the grass, allowing the pup to run after it. Shaking their heads in amusement, they got back to cleaning the kitchen, which was something Jason had offered to help with, but Kat had planted her feet on the ground and told him no way he was doing it.

She had shooed him off as well, telling him to keep the pup company.

Jason watched Angel chase after the ball, growling each time he lost his toothy hold on the ball as it keep rolling in the grass. He sighed and lay on the bench that was without a backrest, and gazed at the stars. Their beauty never seemed to dim, but tonight in the same stars he felt the longing, the dreams that were once shattered, might somehow be brought back to life. While it was odd to think of such thing, it gave Jason hope.

It was hope he needed; for years the light in his tunnel had been dark, and cold. He heard a delightful bark, and a soft laugh escaped his lips, with his shoulders shaking.

He was their child, Jason thought, and his nephew. His own dream of having children was now out of his reach, a distant memory, almost faded. The woman who one day would have been the mother of his children was torn away from him and the life they planned to share, forgotten.

"_You know..." He wrapped his arms around Trini's slim waist. "It wouldn't be so bad, to have tiny little feet running around." He heard humming coming from her closed lips, but he knew she was listening, and hopefully considering it. _

"_Jason." Her voice was cool and in control. "What a thing to say!" There was light teasing in her tone, but her lips twitched, giving away her amusement. _

"_What?" He took a deliberate step back and looked at her with jaws dropped open. _

"_Oh nothing." She waved her hands at him. _

"_Trini…" he pleaded, with a pouting lip. "Are you…?" He trailed off unsure if she was saying what he think she was saying…_

_A joyful laughter escaped from her lips, as she absently reached to the place just below her stomach, she looked at him with eyes full of love and uncertainty. It was sometime before she nodded and burst into tears at the same time. _

"_Oh baby," he said softly as he pulled her closer to him. "How long have you-"_

"_Three weeks, Jason," she choked out, trembling in his arms. "I wanted to….I wasn't sure…." She swallowed. _

_But the joy was cut short, when three months later, he lost them both. _

Feeling the hot tears that had sprang into his eyes, Jason swore before taking a large sip of his beer. Forcing them back he looked at the stars.

Now it was three years since that fateful day, and he wasn't ready to let go yet, maybe he never wanted to let go.

Hearing Angel bark he snapped out of his past and got back into the present. Seeing the pup and ball at his feet, Jason smiled, and rolled the ball once more. This time he watched the pup take its frustration out when each time he lost his grip on the small tennis ball.

* * *

Kira tried to concentrate on her homework, and the assignment that was given just that morning. But for the last half hour she had seen nothing but fuzziness. Groaning, she gave up and closed the books. From the foot of her bed, she picked up her guitar, hoping that would let go of the tension. When her own skills started to sound like nails on a chalkboard, she gladly gave up.

She didn't know what was happening to her, but she would be damned if it distracted her from her pastimes. This was the first time that it was happening to her and she didn't like it one bit. Squirming, she shifted her weight from her legs to her bed.

Since she had come home, she couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. Her mind had boggled. Had a ten minute talk with Conner rattled her brain? She wasn't falling for him, or anything…was she? He wasn't smart or well behaved, he never dressed to impress. He was just being himself, was that was she found comfortable or attractive? She didn't know.

Sighing, she looked out her bedroom window, to see the glimpse of the stars. Their beauty never failed to amaze her. But tonight she looked at them in a different light. A light that held the mysteries of the universes in them, the kind of one she wanted to share with someone. Feeling a sudden chill she closed her window and wrapped a light shawl around her shoulders.

Leaning on the glass she stared at her own image; for a moment she could see the future, the battles as yellow, herself in Hayley's Café. But right in the middle of all those images stood Conner, with a goofy grin and a shoulder to lean on.

She growled in frustration as the images faded, leaving her more confused then ever.

* * *

On an isolated island, a reptile-like creature hissed. He sensed the Power of the red go up another notch, making it times two. What caused the power to surge up like that, of that he wasn't certain. But he was sure that something had been added. If it was an element, he would sense it sooner or later.

As for now, he had to wait; one thing he despised doing the most.

When he saw two of his most trusted henchmen he snarled. "Ssssso" he hissed, turning the normal word into something to fear. "What issss the newsss?" he asked.

"My Lord." One that looked like a vampire without fangs spoke out, bending down to her knees. "Dr. Oliver has got a visitor."

"Is that something to get excited about, Elsa?" he questioned, using a beam that shot through his head into Elsa's head and ignored the gasping of pain he brought her.

"But my Lord," the second one spoke. "There is something about him," he said in a tone that got his master's attention.

"Meaning?" he asked, clearly taking interest and letting go of Elsa who was fighting for some air.

"I have sensed something very familiar about him, but I'm sure if we capture him, Dr. Oliver would clearly come running. Or we can use his friend against him."

"Can you be certain of that, Zeltrax?" he snarled, knowing that this was one opportunity he would not lose.

"We can make it certain, my lord." Zeltrax bowed. "According to Elsa, Dr. Oliver's friend is highly cherished by him."

"That would give Dr. Oliver the strength to fight for him, you fool," he lashed out.

"He disappeared once, my lord," Elsa began. "If we did it again; then our plan could be pulled off."

"Attack at mid-afternoon, tomorrow," he ordered. "Make sure you do not fail me."

"Yes, my lord." Both bowed, agreeing, and leaving their master to hatch a plan for their new visitor.

* * *

Unaware of the fact that Jason's life hung in the balance, Tommy brought out a deck of cards, ready to play a game which Kat disapproved off – poker. Tommy began to shuffle the cards.

"Man, Kat's gonna kill you, bro," Jason smirked, taking a sip of beer.

"Only if you tell her that we're playing." Tommy winked at his friend. Both knew Tommy was teasing.

As if on cue, Kat walked in. "What are you two playing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Dunno." Jason shrugged innocently. "He hasn't told me yet." Seeing Tommy glare at him, Jason chuckled, making his friend shift in his seat.

"Yea, right," Kat snorted, not buying Jason's lame excuse. Walking over to Tommy she twisted his ear. "Get him," she pointed to Jason, "into anything illegal, you have me to answer to." She looked at Jason with twinkle in her eyes and wiggly eyebrows.

Seeing Kat was only joking, Jason roared with laugher, which caused him to fall off his chair.

Not finding anything amusing at that, Tommy frowned at his friend. "Is he drunk?" he asked Kat, looking at her baffled.

Rolling her eyes, the former Pink Ranger shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? You are the ones who are drinking." She pinched him on his shoulder.

With another frown on his face, Tommy walked up to Jason, "Jase?" He scowled, when he saw Jason still laughing, he kicked his friend lightly with his foot, now fully knowing that his friend was indeed drunk. "Jase?"

Wiping the tears that trickled down his face, Jason looked at Tommy. "What?" was all he managed to say, before another pulse of laugher got the better of him.

"You're drunk, bro," Tommy stated.

Gazing at the former white ranger like he had suddenly grown two heads, Jason got to his feet. "One rule, bro." His words were a little unsteady. "I have never been drunk in my life."

"There is always a first time," Kat mumbled dryly. The state of her friend left her more confused than ever before. He was hiding from something. She read it in his eyes. But she didn't know what he was hiding from.

"Now, Kat." Jason looked at her. "It takes a while for the alcohol to kick in." He walked towards her, only to find himself losing his balance.

Luckily Tommy caught his friend just in time before the original red ranger ended up with some serious injuries. "Now, Jason." Tommy used the tome that no one was allowed to protest with and nodded to Kat. It was about time they put their friend to bed.

Dazedly Jason frowned at Tommy. "Don't you use that tone on me, Oliver!" He tried to be firm, but it came out as a bad attempt at comedy.

Ignoring Jason's protests about not being tired or sleepy and his colorful language, Kat and Tommy climbed to the second story of the house with Tommy keeping a tight grip on Jason's waist. Once they reached the two spare rooms, Kat opened the guest room. Turning on the light, she pulled the spreads away, giving Tommy the room to place a half-asleep Jason on the bed.

Seeing that the sight broke her heart, Kat left Jason in Tommy's care. She wouldn't cry in front on them. Only once she was in the cocoon of her bedroom.

Tommy sighed as he positioned Jason on the bed, where he was now snoring softly, totally unaware of the tantrums he had pulled earlier. He knew Jason wouldn't remember throwing one, just as he knew that Jason would have one hell of headache tomorrow. Like Kat, he had lost count of how many beers Jason had drunk tonight.

He had taken off Jason's shoes, leaving the socks on. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. Tiredness had now taken its toll on him; leaning back on the wall he looked at his friend in the dim light that the hallway provided. Seeing his friend sleeping peacefully, he was bemused as to what caused the pain he saw in Jason's eyes. Now he wondered if Trini's death caused that. He knew the two always had been close, even after Jason returned to Angel Grove.

But if it was the former Yellow Ranger's death, where was he to begin? How was he to help Jason heal? He could only take that step if Jason talked to him. He wished that his one time leader would talk, but he also knew that Jason was stubborn too.

He sighed in defeat. If the paths were too many, which one was he to pick? Till Tommy knew what was going on, he wouldn't take action. Giving his friend one last look he went to join his wife.

Knowing it was safe, she appeared like a light in the darkened room. Her eyes gazed softly over the prone figure, her heart broken over the pain he was causing himself, but there was nothing in her power she could do to ease it.

"Sleep well, my dragon," she whispered as she bent down to place a kiss, but pulled back when the figure, shivering from her touch, buried himself into the covers.

She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. She would give Falcon the path he sought. As much as she could.

* * *

TBC…..


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaime**r: Power Rangers Dino Thunder belongs to Disney, not to me…..I'm not making any profit from this...

**Author's Note**: For friendships new and old, may the ring of strong friendships never end.

**Time line: **Read Ch 1 timeline (as of now I seem to have my time line mixed up) Oh well.

_**One year later another post, oh well. I swear my muses aren't behaving at all. Blame them. Having a chapter being posted this late is their entire fault, or mine. I can't seem to tame them…HELP!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Four_

_

* * *

_  
He stirred in his sleep and shifted on the bed. Outside the window, chirping of the birds sounded like Rita's screaming. Smelling the aroma of the coffee that was coming from downstairs, he opened his eyes. Finding the room spinning, he groaned as his body protested from the movements. Why in the hell was he feeling like this?

After much struggling to get up, he lay back in bed, his eyes closed again. He remembered playing with Angel, having dinner with Tommy and Kat, then back outside watching the pup take his frustrations out on the ball…..

But after that everything was forgotten. When he realized that he didn't remember walking up to the room or leaving Tommy's house, his eyes flew open, but the dizziness continued. How did he get up here? Who brought him here?

As if reading his mind, a voice answered. "I brought you here." Jason gazed to the owner of the voice, he frowned when Tommy just smirked, lifting a mug of coffee towards him and leaning on the door-jam. "Coffee?" he asked calmly.

If he had the energy - Jason was glad that he didn't, or otherwise he would have murdered Tommy just for that calm expression and the loopy grin he was being given. "Sure," he replied, his voice sounding odd, but he tried to sit and ignore the pain and dizziness he was feeling.

Tommy eyed his friend, seeing Jason trying to focus. "How's the head?" he asked.

"Hmm….." Jason deep voice said, "Not bad." He lied. He knew his head was pounding, like it was going to explode. His vision was spinning like he had taken thirty rounds with Goldar without powers. When the coffee started to taste like gooey mud, Jason gladly placed his cup on the bedside table. "So…um…" he looked around, "How did I get here?" he asked Tommy.

"Don't remember?" When Jason blinked at him without a word, Tommy wondered how much he should tell his friend, knowing how horrified Jason would be at his own behavior.

While Jason rarely got drunk, he did have a beer or two a week, but not the amount he had had last night. Both Kat and he had counted them – six bottles in total.

"What did happen, Tommy?" Jason asked his friend very carefully.

Giving up the debate, Tommy sighed. "You got drunk," he said, letting Jason absorb the shock.

Coming back to reality, Jason chuckled. "You're kidding right?" Seeing his friend's firm face, Jason looked away. What had come over him? He never drank that much in front of any of his friends.

Without knowing, Jason had given Tommy an opening. "Jase, what is going on?" Tommy shook Jason's shoulder. "You never drink this much."

Gazing at Tommy, Jason wondered if he should just say it. Shifting his position on the bed, Jason inhaled and exhaled in a pattern. "I…I…God, it hurts." He looked at the ceiling.

Not knowing what Jason was talking about, Tommy just continued to give him the strength that was being asked for. "What hurts, Jason?" he asked softly, looking at the midnight eyes shining with tears.

Placing a fist on his heart, "This," Jason tapped his chest softly. "It hurts so much, Tommy. I don't….I don't know if it ever will heal." One tear escaped.

"Heal from what, Jase?"

"From losing the woman I love," he said, letting the tears flow.

Tommy stared at Jason in shock, he couldn't form any words. _Trini, he was in love with Trini_. Oh god. Now the whole thing began to make some sense. Jason had run, because of too many memories. His friend couldn't have confided in him because….

"Why didn't you tell me?" Feeling wounded over the fact that Jason didn't trust him enough, he glared down at Jason.

"With all of us still grieving, how was I to…."

"Don't you 'all of us', here," Tommy cut in. "She was the woman you loved, Jason. Wasn't that enough for us to help you?" he asked.

"No," he replied firmly. When Tommy just stared at Jason, the bigger man ran his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tommy wanted to shake Jason badly. But he decided to control his own anger that was suddenly ignited.

Jason exhaled, deeply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him just yet or even at all. He knew Tommy would be pissed if he found out that there was a marriage he hadn't been told about. But the arrival of Angel forced a smile onto his face, leaving both men lost in their thoughts. He patted an empty space on the bed, watching Angel struggle to get on the bed.

* * *

Kat sipped her morning coffee in hopes of getting out of her blue mood. She gazed out the window in towards the lawn till it blended with trees high as they could go. But her mind wasn't on the beauty of the morning sunshine, but rather on the friend who was upstairs. She was still coming to terms with the fact that he was hurting over an unspoken wound that he had hidden from his friends. It was a pain she couldn't begin to understand, unless Jason told them. She had seen it in his eyes, the redness around his pupils had told her he had been crying, but the Jason she knew had in front of his friends never shed a tear. Privately was a different matter.

So why was she feeling that something was off? The one question plagued her: Who was he still grieving for? For how long had he been grieving?

One thing she didn't need the answer to was how much had he changed since then. The lack of the charm he used to have spoke volumes of its own; she missed his lopsided grin as well.

She leaned her head on the glass of the window, letting its coolness be absorbed into her. Wiping off the tears that had rolled down her cheeks, from a pain she felt when the Red ranger's own pain reflected deep from within his own soul, without a comfort he sought, badly.

She sighed and closed her eyes; she could see the laughter, feel the joy and all that had made them teenagers. They had been the picture of innocence, joy and a tight circle of friendship, a bond that no one could have dared break. That was one thing she had that could help Jason heal, she had to believe that.

* * *

Ethan stumbled out from his bedroom, his eyes still closed after lack of sleep. Absently he rubbed his face and made his way to the bathroom. But the dreams he had last night were still fresh in his mind. He had seen two tyrannosauruses fight each other for god knows what. Both had been angry, yet only one had struck, causing the second one to bleed while over them was a strong lightning with heavy pouring rain. The sky was pitch dark, only the lightning served as a light.

Then the scene had changed, he had heard laughter, it sounded more reptilian than of an alien; before he knew it the injured Tyrannosaurus had disappeared. Then he had waked up breathless and was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. But the meaning behind the dream bemused him. He had stayed up after that trying to figure out why he was having that dream.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned on the tap, then cupped his hands before splashing it a few times on his face, after which he followed his daily routine of getting ready before school. Making his way downstairs quickly, knowing he was going to be late for school, he grabbed an apple and made his way out of the kitchen, but not before his mother stopped him.

"Ethan, aren't you going to have breakfast?" his mother asked, when her son's back was turned to her.

Silently grunting, he turned to face her. "I'm running late for school, Mom."

* * *

Conner stared out of his window; he rose up earlier than usual, it was way out of character for him to do so. After yesterday, he knew, he didn't want to face the world for one day, just today, and for that he came up with no reason. The textures from the rising sun gave an almost identical coloring to the sky as yesterday.

Without knowing, his mind framed Kira's face, saw her hair blowing in the wind, the glow of her skin in bronze, shining out a type of beauty he hadn't know she had within herself. If he had looked into her brown eyes, he could have seen her soul. He wasn't sure if he was ready to do that just yet. Simply put, he wasn't sure if his feelings were just a result of the fading light or more than he had hoped for.

But the way those brown eyes shone, and the moment they did, he had fallen, without knowing he had fallen for her. Till he knew where his feelings were coming from he would keep a distance, without seeming to keep the distance.

He snorted, like that would work. He couldn't pull a lie out from his mouth, yet he was going to try and avoid her. Hitting his head lightly on the glass in the window frame, he felt the coolness that was left by the night. He wanted guidance, but wasn't sure who to ask; who to turn to. With too many possibilities, he didn't know which to pick, but he knew he didn't want the entire grade to know that the "King of Jocks" had a crush. It wasn't a crush; it was more like tangled feeling that sprang from a unknown source.

After all that silent debating he was back to square one. He had no clue as to what step to take, or even how take that step. But then again, she wasn't the type of a personality he usually dated or looked at. There was something special about her, which he was yet to find under all the thick skin.

She annoyed him, in returned he annoyed her. Fair exchange, but he never thought once that after all the insults, snapping and getting under each other's skins, there lay a spark between them; a kind of spark that could, in fact, become a powerful electric pulse.

He shuddered, mainly from the thought of having her in his arms, something he had never thought he would care for. It was an aching that only increased when she wasn't around. He sighed, closed his eyes against the warmth of the rising sun. With a thought running through his head, he laughed.

Turning towards the door, he grabbed his backpack before leaving his room.

* * *

Tommy descended the stairs with a feeling of heaviness. Jason's semi-confession regarding his feelings for the late Yellow ranger had shocking him. He hadn't been prepared for what Jason had just told him. He swore; he should have seen the signs, should have noticed some changes in the former Gold Ranger. He was his best friend after all.

Jason's silence after he spoke about Trini should have been an indication of his pain. Now that Tommy had gotten something out of his friend, he felt there was more to the story. After the way Jason closed off yesterday, he knew he couldn't rule out anything more. But even if he asked questions, getting answers to them wasn't going to be easy, of that much he was certain. Getting Jason to talk would like trying to reason with a five year old.

He rubbed his temple and sighed. He hated to admit it, but all he could do was wait, feeling helpless against the fate Jason was fighting. Knowing that waiting was his worst friend, Tommy had to fight the urge to ask the other rangers, feeling that even that search would be fruitless. He doubted that they would know anything, but there was one person, just one who was close to both Jason and Trini. That person was Kim.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, calling Kim seemed a reasonable and logical choice. The former pink Ranger had kept in touch with both of them after they left their ranger duties. Writing letters, flying all over to Angel Grove to meet them and now using emails and IM's to keep in touch with all the former rangers.

As he moved to head to the kitchen a light sparkled yellow from somewhere, catching his attention. He could have sworn he saw something or someone move. When he saw nothing in the direction the light had come from, he put it down to his too many sleepless nights.

He hadn't felt like this since he left college, and definitely not since his ranger days. He knew he was putting in too many hours with the new team of Rangers. It couldn't be avoided; they needed someone to guide them. He smiled as he thought of his personality-clashed team.

He filled another mug with coffee and headed to the lounge room, seeing Kat lost in her own thoughts; he walked over and curled his arm around her waist.

"Hey," she greeted him, leaning back on his shoulder. "How did it go?" she asked.

He sighed. "Good, got something out of him, even if it isn't making any sense."

Kat laughed softly. While she knew that the original red ranger didn't speak in riddles, unlike Dimitria, at times he didn't make sense. Even when he was with them for a short time, he was still a puzzle to her, much to her annoyance.

He had standards, which she admired. He was soft spoken, quiet, and an observer, which surprised her. She had read him as a man of action, then words; he acted on the impulse, and pure precise calculations of situations, call it gut instincts if you will.

But now all she saw was the shadow of Jason's former self. He didn't seem all that confident in himself, the midnight eyes lacked the twinkle she had become rather fond of. All she saw was a gloss of pain and longing. She was bemused as to why he drank all that beer - just to hide what he was really feeling? "He hasn't been making much sense lately," she agreed. Looking up, she saw Tommy grinning.

"True." He shook his head. "He's not acting like the Jason we know and love. This Jason," he turned to look back at the stairs he came down from, "you can't compare him to his former self."

"True." She wiggled out of his embrace, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Tommy to follow. She reached for the lower cupboards, and pulled out a skillet. Leaving it on a low heat, she took out some eggs on her way back to the stove; she left two slices of bread for toasting in the toaster.

"I swear, if he keeps up like this, he will leave me no choice but to send him into a fight against Zeltrax," he told her mockingly as he sat on the chair.

Amused, Kat shook her head, placed the plate in front of him, and took a seat herself. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Yup," he confirmed, "Unlike Goldar, Zeltrax will give Jason a challenge."

* * *

"So, how are going to proceed with your plans?" he asked, with his back to her.

"Watch and see," she replied as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, while her fingers danced on the keypad. "I might need you to keep the three brats busy."

"Me?" he asked. "Why?"

"Would you like to have them rescuing Dr. Oliver's friend?" When Zeltrax stiffened his posture, Elsa smiled, "To keep them busy, you will take Tyrannodrones with you."

"Very well. Make sure you get him, or else," he warned before stalking off to brood.

She mockingly pouted behind his retreating back. "Or what?" she cooed.

* * *

Kira leaned on her closed locker and let out a sigh. Whether it was a relieved or disappointed sigh, she wasn't certain. But she knew that she was glad that Conner wasn't waiting. Without Ethan around she didn't know how she was going to pull off her usual tactics. Since her funny feelings that had arisen yesterday, she wasn't sure if she could handle Conner for a day, and alone.

Not after what she had experienced yesterday with him. She had no intention of having that experience again, no matter how many times they were left alone.

She tried chanting her words like mantra: She did not love Conner. Then frowned: why was she chanting it anyway. It wasn't like she actually had any feelings for the Red Ranger.

Sure he was goofy and a jock, but that didn't mean she would consider him date worthy. He had his own pros and cons; so did she. But how could she hope that they could actually work on a relationship, without letting Rangering get in their way?

With a shake of her head, she opened her locker and took out the books she needed. Once she closed the door, she looked at Ethan, who was standing on her right side. "Hey, what's up?" she asked; when she didn't get a reply she poked him on the arm, "Ethan?"

Ethan squirmed, while trying to focus his sleepy eyes on Kira, "Huh?" He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes before looking around. Even in his sleepy state, he still made it to Kira's locker. "Sleepy," he mumbled.

Kira frowned. "I can see that," she declared, with one hand on her hip, ready to scowl, causing the blue ranger to be fully awake.

"Whoa!" Ethan gestured his hands in surrender. "I wasn't playing games online," he said when Kira had narrowed her eyes at him. "Had a dream."

"Really?" she asked. "Wow. Was it any….well, meaningful?"

"Yes and no." He rubbed his neck like he was trying to get the tension out of it.

Kira blinked at the blue ranger in confusion. "Yes and no?" the yellow ranger asked.

Ethan nodded. "It's just…." He trailed off, "it's too confusing."

"How?" she asked, trying to get him to talk to her. She wasn't just a rock chick as most people saw. She did hide her true self inside her.

"Well, uh..." He looked around; with all the chatter that was going on there was no way he could talk and not be overheard. It wasn't that he was worried about someone finding out their other job, but he wanted somewhere quiet. "How about we go somewhere quiet?" He pointed to the doors, indicating that he wanted to talk outside.

Kira understood what he was saying. "Sure." She picked up her bag and walked with him outside. As the cool wind teased through her hair, she smiled. It was a good day and she hoped it would stay that way.

It was a little hard to hope for that, simply now that knowing that Zeltrax could attack at any moment and that kept her on her toes. Leaning back on the tree, she looked at Ethan. "So what happened?" she questioned.

"Well, in my dream I saw two Tyrannosauruses. Both fought each other, then with a roar of thunder one disappeared. I mean I knew, without knowing, that it was Elsa involved." He went on, "I never saw her, but, you know, it's all in the feeling." he looked over at Kira, who seemed deep in though.

"Does this have anything to do with that funny feeling of yours?" Kira asked, not looking at Ethan.

"What feeling?" Ethan asked in bewilderment.

"You know, about Mr Scott having something familiar about him," she said as she gazed at him with an odd look.

It was then that it struck him. This could be related somehow, but he didn't know to what extent it would be. But what puzzled him was how Dr Oliver's friend could have anything to do with the Ranger Powers. "Yeah, but to what level?"

* * *

TBC…..and review...yes that tiny box...petty please 


	5. Dreams may come true

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers Dino Thunder belongs to Disney….I mean Saban (again!), not to me…..I'm not making any profit from this... ^_^

**Author's Note**: For friendships new and old, may the ring of strong friendships never end.

**Time line:** Read Ch 1 timeline (as of now I seem to have my timeline mixed up) Oh well.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"So what are you planning for the rest of the day?" Tommy asked as he grabbed his coat and briefcase after breakfast.

"I thought I give Kim a call and see if she can shed any light on Jason's behavior" Kat replied to her husband's question. She had already decided it was best to talk to Kim gently, as to the original Pink Ranger was still healing after the shock death of her closet friend. When Tommy gave a frown, she patted his chest, "Within reasons" she promised.

Although it was no secret that Trini was off topic – not because she had died, but it pained too much to talk about it – yet Kat doubted Jason was. As each day passed, the memories of the original Yellow ranger never faded. Her smile, her laugher and love for her friends was still alive inside each and every one of them.

Tommy nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you in the afternoon," as he made his way out of the house, once he reached the front of the steps, he turned back, "and make sure he's still around." the former white ranger grinned.

Kat laughed as she shook her head, "I kinda doubt he be going anyway with a hangover, he's got." making Tommy chuckle all the way to the car, as she closed the door behind her. She went to check on Jason and Angel first before making that much needed call to Kim.

As she softly opened the door to the guest room, an amusing sight greeted her. Jason and Angel were snuggled up in bed, fast asleep. Their head on the pillows and a light blanket covering them, with Jason's hand resting over the tiny pup's body; both breathed in rhythm.

As if he had sensed her presence, Angel tilted his head towards the door, but made no effort to move. Kat didn't know whether she found that charming or annoying, but she smiled anyway.

She looked at Jason, looked at him carefully, for any signs of pain in his face, but she found none. Not when he was peacefully sleeping. With no telltales signs of the paleness he had yesterday when she saw for the first time in years. Last she saw of him was when they first became the Turbo Rangers and had to rescue him and Kim from Divatox; after that he had gone back to Switzerland to visit Zack and Trini. Since then no one had heard from him till the accident and he had changed, from the Jason she knew to someone who was just living life.

He shifted in the bed, now facing the window, his left hand over the mattress and the right hand placed on Angel. It was then she noticed fresh marks, left by a ring on his third finger of his left hand. The marks seemed new, like a ring had been recently taken off. Baffled, she could only stare at the prone figure. Had Jason been married and told no one, or was it a just an ordinary ring he had worn and had taken off.

Sighing she shook her head at the scene before her, she shut the door, leaving it open just with enough space, for the pup to travel in and out at his own pleasure and went back down stairs.

She knew she was starting to get a little jealous of Jason, simply due to she had to share the pup's affection with him. She never got jealous before and she wasn't going to start now. She had to share Angel's love with Tommy, and that never got her nerves. Maybe it was due to Angel giving more attention to Jason then he had with her.

Whatever was the reason for her jealousy she wasn't going let it nab her. Taking the phone book, she set out to call Kim.

* * *

The wind whispered, Tommy noted, like almost crying for help. Again he saw a flash of yellow, just before the there was a gust of air. Heard the cry of a tiger. He blinked as he looked around; he was in the midst of Reefside, far from where tigers would roam. So why was he hearing its cry in the wind. Why was it calling him?

Bemused, by the events happening, he stopped his car in the middle of the empty road, killing the engine, he got out. The breeze touch him softly, he swore he felt a hand across his cheeks in caressing manner. He swore that the touch felt like a human hand.

But then it was the former Green Ranger saw the tiger beckoned him to come to where ever it wanted him to follow, while he knew he shouldn't, but the familiarity of the whole made him take those steps. He walked into the vast empty field; away from the cocoon of his car, when he blinked again he was unsure as to where he was now.

He looked around; only see the fields all around him. It seemed that he was far from the civilization. But he could hear cars in the distance coming and going.

A faint feminine voice greeted, its tone very similar to someone he had once known. It called him, called him Falcon. From the corner of his eye he saw a yellow tiger, its species long faded in time. He knew he outta be afraid, yet he wasn't. The tigers eyes stalked, but its body language told him, something else, the animal was taking cautions.

Why did the saber called for him, why now? What was so important that it couldn't wait till after school was finished? Sighing he rubbing the base of his neck, where he was sure if could feel the muscles tightened.

Yet somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of Trini's presences around where he was. As if she had a deliberately had a hand in this. If that was true, then this was the oddest ways she was communicating from the grave and that alone gave him the shivers. If he reasoned, this was the only way he would know that it was her, sending the message.

The saber-toothed tiger looked at him, gently while studying him, allowing him to consider if he wanted to listen, she knew, Falcon wasn't aware of the deep pain his brother carried over the loss of one woman.

_Help my dragon heal, Young Falcon_, she spoke, moving a paw in his direction.

Tommy blinked. _Her dragon? Sabers had a dragon…_.His thoughts were jumbled up, what was she on about? "Heal who?" he asked.

_The one you welcome in your home, the one you call a brother,_ she pointed her paw at him.

Tommy frowned, absently rubbing his chin, before it drawn to him that she was talking about Jason. Help Jason heal? Oh he could do that, but how? "I mean I'm not exactly sure, what type of a healing he needs, pre see," he spoke as he mentally shrugged.

_You will know in time the type of healing the Dragon requires, in the mean time, guide him, fly with him, let not the years that went by in wounds stand in your way_, she nodded in acknowledgement, knowing her mistress had chosen well, very well. _Your path is chosen and it will be a long hard journey,_ she waved her hand at the road that lay before them, without a single car passing in either direction at the given moment unlike earlier.

Tommy blinked again, then looked at the road, wasn't he in some sort of dimension earlier. Or did it seem all in his head.

The tasked seemed easy enough, but he knew better. Not everything was rosy as planed and not without few hiccups. With Mesogog and his crew around, this was one long task. For a moment he hoped that the ranger's enemy wouldn't feel the power inside Jason, but then again, it wasn't going to be that hard, since Jason was the original _Red Dino_ Ranger.

If that goon ever got his hands on Jason, the results weren't going to be pretty. He shook his head, but his new found determination didn't fade, "I'll keep him safe," he vowed. Satisfied with the answer, she faded into the wind, singing the song of power.

Looking at the sky, "I'll stand by him Trini," he told her, wished she could hear his words. Somehow he knew she did. Getting back in his car he drove off to school.

* * *

Kat sighed as she put the phone down, she couldn't get a hold of Kim at all. Putting the phone book away, she went back to the kitchen when she heard heavy barely awake footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Ah, the golden warrior is awake_, she though in amusement and soft chuckle. "Morning Jason," she called out loudly as she prepared his coffee and turned to look at the man who ironically enough, was leaning on the door frame with his eyes closed and wincing at the loudness of her voice.

"Eh?" Jason scratched his head as he opened one eye, while he tried to make some sense of what Kat was saying. The morning rays shone from the window.

Kat laughed in delight, "Morning," she repeated it, this time slowly and carefully as if he was child she was talking to as she passed him, his coffee, "You know sun and all." She motioned her head innocently.

Jason snorted and took a sip and seated himself, "You're in a cheery mood," he commented as he studied her. She had matured since high school, but he still saw the traces of the girl he had known. He was fond of her and that was for sure, she was like, another sister.

Kat grinned at him as she blinked her blue eyes, "That's because you are back where you belong." She told him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a hug and placed her cheeks on top his head. "We missed you," she said with worry in her voice.

Jason stiffened at her words. He hadn't been much of a friend in the past few years. He had been busy running, too caught up in his pain. Shifting in his seat he squirmed, "I'm sorry," he apologized, as he gently placed his massive hand on Kat's arm, and moved to look at her, seeing her blink in bafflement, Jason eyes bore into her, "I know I haven't been much of friend in the past few years."

She hushed him, by placing a finger on his lips, "You had it rough, Jase." She told him softly, "We understand that. You and Trini were close; it wouldn't be easy to get over a loss of a friend like that." Kat moved to sit across from him, "She was my friend too," there was slight accusation in her tone, "We all were; still are in the same boat."

Cringing and squirming, Jason had no words for his defense, Kat was right, at that he flinched. _How do I explain it to you, Kat? _He though as he stared at her, How _do I say that Trini and I were more than friends, we were married_. Tearing his eyes from her face, Jason looked out the window and sighed.

* * *

The deadly silence had taken over between the Yellow and Blue Rangers. Kira bit her lips as the minutes ticked by. "You're not thinking that he was you know," she said with some un-certainness in her voice.

Ethan though for a minute over her words, putting the two together, his shook his head, "It can't be possible," he protested. But he still couldn't explain the second T-rex in his dream, "but that doesn't explain the other stuff, does it?" he hissed.

Kira shook her head, "No it doesn't, but what other explanation is there?" she asked. Without the full explanation there was no understanding of their little puzzle.

Ethan's words he was going to speak were cut off by Conner's arrival. The Red Ranger had his timings pretty much at its worst. Frowning at his friend, "You and your lousy timings," the blue ranger grumbled under his breath, as he rolled his eyes sky wards.

Conner had been distracted by the Yellow Ranger that he had hardly heard a word of what the blue ranger had said, he tilted his head towards Ethan, frowned, "What?" he asked looking totally aloof and groaned as he heard the bell ring.

Kira pulled a face at sound of the bell, "Homeroom," she somewhat scowled, as she picked up her bag and guitar. "I guess I'll see you guys at lunch break," her eyes darted between her male companions.

Ethan nodded, Conner shook his head, "Sure, but I got soccer practice after school," he grinned disarmingly, and was slightly confused when Kira didn't retorted back, yet simply walked off. Now thrown of balance by her behavior, he looked at Ethan, "What did I say?"

Ethan watched the exchange with some level of equivocal, "How am I suppose to know?" he threw the question at Conner, who rolled his eyes, "you two are at each other's throats so often, I forget how it feels to have some peace."

Conner grunted and gave a whack on Ethan's head as they both made their way towards the building bantering between themselves.

* * *

He left after breakfast of coffee and toast. He didn't really want to interrupt in Kat's daily routine; he didn't want to see the reminders of what Trini had done at one stage before everything that had happened. Watching them - Tommy and Kat, the way they were with each; hurt - it burned a longing all over again. He missed the easiness, the shared chores they did. Thinking of her infectious laughter and smile blurred his vision, as he turned towards the park later that afternoon. Most his day was spend roaming around the city just passing time.

Another place; where they had spent time, alone or with other rangers. Summers had normally passed by being lazy. Even back then Rita left them alone while school had been out. Sitting down on the bench he watched the soccer practice and noticed the kid who had been mouthy at him, among the group and had a chuckle. He was – what Kim once called him and Tommy – a jock like them. While they had been in Karate, he was soccer player. Leaning back he watched from afar.

He wasn't sure how long had passed when the Tyrannodrones arrive distracting the group. Instantly he had been on his feet, ready to fight. Old habits - Jason knew - died hard. These foot soldiers were uglier in looks then the putties, Z putties and cogs combined. Now the only question was how did these things get defeated? If, there was a way to defeat them at all.

Realizing that they were making a beeline for him, Jason took stance and prepared himself for battle. Every muscle, every fiber in his body was ready. His blood accelerated as they came closer, smirking, "I just hope that you guys aren't dumb as the Z putties," he made a reference to the famous/infamous foot soldiers of Lord Zedd. Surrounded, he calculated his moves and theirs.

Conner was in the middle of shooting for the goal when he heard the screams and panic in his team members' voice, bemused for a second, he looked at around only to see the Tyrannodrones present at the moment. Knowing he had little time for guessing, McKnight moved on his feet and fast to get his friends to safety, before engaging in a fight. Returning back to the game oval, he found no sight of the foot soldiers that had arrived only few minutes ago.

Baffled by their lack of presences, his attention was diverted when he noticed one Tyrannodrone flying past him - literately flying. The red ranger winced as the creature slammed into a tree; hard. "That had to hurt," he commented as he looked the other way to see his teacher's friend in combat with them, "You, dude, are insane." He mumbled as he jumped into the fry of the action. Back to back with each other, "I suggest that you leave."

Jason felt the presences of Conner when he heard the boy's voice, and smiled even he had done to the non-rangers at one time. _Rookie_, the former Red Ranger mused as he kicked away another of the creature. "Not a chance," he replied in his 'leader' voice before being knocked on to his feet. _Damn, I'm rusty, or just maybe old for this_, "There's one of you and twenty of them." And he was back on his feet when he found an opening. Only to be swapped by more of them. He took a risk of watching the new ranger fight…with ease.

Conner was sure that the man was insane as they came. He was leaving the red ranger a little option but to try moving the fight away from Jason. Just as he was in the safe distance according to him, it was then he noticed Zeltrax's arrival. He made a motion to move only to be blocked by the creatures – an army of them. He could morph, but that would only give away his identity. It was more border-lining to do or not to do. Stuck, the newest ranger could only watch the original come face to face with Mesogog's loyal aide.

Jason looked at the new arrival and just had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Gloldar's counterpart with this group was just as ugly as the ape himself. "So they send _you_ to deal with me as well?" Jason asked sharply. He could actually feel his body aching from all that fight, the mini army was stronger than cogs though, whoever created them, and Jason had to give them credit.

Insulted, Zeltrax, placed his sword at Jason's throat, and growled at the one of the original rangers, "You will be sorry," he told the man before him, then gave a nod to the henchmen's to leave with Jason. Facing Conner, "Forward this message to Tommy, that his friend is ours." Revenge, the cyborg decided will be sweet.

* * *

At Zeltrax's arrival, the alarms in the Lair began to ring; Tommy had rushed in time to see his best friend disappear in front of his very own eyes. Ice cold dread and fear ran down his spine. He could only stare at the now blank screen. His promise he had made to the Saber this morning, going out the window.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

R&R…please on your way out…yes that tiny box which says submit review


End file.
